


311

by woshuwoo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Support, Trans Male Character, for the cool great trans boy bros that love peter (like me), i dont go too deep into the dyspho stuff bc :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshuwoo/pseuds/woshuwoo
Summary: You and Peter have a set of easy, quick codes in emergencies like this. 411 for “come save me from this conversation”, 611 for “very sad need comfort”, 311 for “I’m so dysphoric I’m going to die please help”.You hated 311’s.-trans peter and trans reader are supportive bfs who help each other





	311

Your desk lamp provided just enough soft, yellow light to read by as you leaned against the wall in bed. The cracked window brought in a slight chill and the muffled sounds of the city. The book was interesting, though not entirely captivating. 

From somewhere in the nest of blankets on your bed, your phone dinged. You dropped your book and dug under the covers to retrieve it, flipping it upright in your fingers to read the new message.

Peter: 311. pls come.

You were out of bed in an instant, practically tripping over yourself in your haste to get to your window. Throwing it open, you’re about to step out onto the fire escape when an idea occurs to you. You stumble out of your room to grab a box of cookies from a cabinet in the kitchen. Cookies always help.

The cold air stings your face when you climb feet-first out of your window onto the rickety fire escape. You stoop to stay low as you swing over to the ladder and climb down quickly. Three flights down and you’re at Peter’s window. You crawl up to his window and tap it lightly, only having to wait a few seconds before Peter’s face pops up. He pushes up the window and holds out a hand to help you in.

“Hey.” You say once both your feet are back on the ground, smiling softly at him. “I brought cookies.” You shake the box at him, prompting a small smile.

He shuffles for a moment, arms wrapped protectively around himself while he digs the toe of his sneaker into the carpet. You’re about to speak again when suddenly his breath hitches with a sob and any thought besides “HUG HIM” are thrown from your mind. You wrap your arms around his slight frame and he collapses against you immediately. You hold him tightly for a few moments before steering the two of you over to his bed and sitting down.

“311?” You ask as he curls against you.

“Yeah.” he sniffs.

“Something happen?” You don’t really want the answer to that.

“Some guy. Just… it hasn’t happened in so long yaknow? I thought- I thought maybe I was finally completely passing but-” He chokes up again, but you understand.

You and Peter have a set of easy, quick codes in emergencies like this. 411 for “come save me from this conversation”, 611 for “very sad need comfort”, 311 for “I’m so dysphoric I’m going to die please help”.

You hated 311’s.

You’d sent and responded to enough yourself that you knew the drill. It was still upsetting, though, seeing Peter so broken up. You understood, though, and that was what was important.

You tug him even closer to you, placing his head protectively under your chin and encompassing him completely in a hug. “Peter.” You swallow, the words sticking in your throat. “Peter… it’s okay. You’re okay. You’re a strong ass, awesome, handsome mother fucker. You are passing, I promise. Everything you’re feeling is valid, but you shouldn’t doubt yourself. You’re the most amazing guy I know, Peter.”

Peter chuckled at your language and leaned heavier against you. “Thank you. You’re the best guy I know, too.” He nudges his face up and you lean back enough so you can see his smile. It sends a shot of warmth through you and you lean down to press a soft kiss to his lips. His lips are soft and this close you can smell the salt of his tears and and his soap. You pull back for a moment and see his smile has transformed into something closer to a grin before he leans forward to press back, deepening the kiss slightly. 

Ever the clumsy mess, when Peter attempts to turn the rest of his body to face you, he gets tangled up and only succeeds in knocking the two of you over. You barely avoid knocking your head against the wall and end up with your legs tangled together and lying next to each other on the mattress. You laugh loudly at Peter’s embarrassed blush and push yourself up on your elbows to lean over him. You smirk from above him and lean down to drop a smooch to the tip of his nose before falling back down next to him. You rest your head on his chest and throw your arm out to feel around for the cookies. 

When your fingers wrap around the box you make a noise of triumph and hold them over your head. Peter “ooo’s” and makes a grabby hand at them while you open the box and grab one. Peter holds out a hand but you ignore it to poke the cookie at his lips. When he realizes what you’re doing, he bursts out laughing and stretches his neck up to take it. You laugh lightly at im and grab a cookie of your own.

In a moment of quiet, you look up at him. “You okay?” you ask.

Peter’s eyes are soft and he gives you a barely there smile. “Yeah. Thank you”

You know you can’t fix him. You know you can’t take away his feelings and doubt, just like he can’t take away yours, but you can be there for him. You can climb through windows and hold him tight and give him cookie crumb kisses and distract him until he can focus on something different. So you will.


End file.
